


Вскрытие

by mizuame



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuame/pseuds/mizuame
Summary: Йоне приходится наблюдать кое-что неприятное.
Kudos: 1





	Вскрытие

**Author's Note:**

> Ворнинг! Штамп.

Р-раз, и голова отлетает в сторону, оставляя за собой кровавый след. Вокруг обрубка шеи тут же появляется лужица крови. Ее немного, около стакана, но от этого Йону мутит не меньше.

Д-два, и кожа расползается на месте разреза, оголяя нутро: кишки, желудок и прочие органы. Йона не разбирает их, но ее передергивает от одного вида.

Т-три, и внутренности оказываются рядом с телом, еще теплые и склизкие. Йоне уже дурно, но настало время кожи. Она слезает крупными пластами, оголяя сильные мышцы. В какой-то момент Йона видит выступающие ребра и не выдерживает: ее тошнит.

Йона приходит в себя уже ближе к вечеру. Юн подходит к ней с мисочкой бульона:

— Ты в порядке?

Йона кивает.

— Да, вполне. Не ожидала от тебя такого хладнокровия.

— А что такого? Ты сама хотела научиться готовить утку…


End file.
